


Nothing Hurts

by littlemarvelfics



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 08:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemarvelfics/pseuds/littlemarvelfics
Summary: Chris is in the hospital





	Nothing Hurts

You ran into the busy hospital, your mind running wild with all the things that could be wrong. You stormed up to a nurse’s station and waited for one of them to acknowledge you.

An older woman with graying hair and navy blue scrubs looked at you.

“Can I help you?”

“Hi, yes. I’m looking for Chris Evans-”

The nurse quickly cut you off.

“Listen, I’ve had about six women claim to know him since they saw him in the ER. Just leave.”

“No wait, you don’t understand! He’s my-”

She cut you off again.

“I do understand! Leave the poor man to his rest!”

You slammed your hand down on the counter.

“I’m his goddamn wife! I understand that you’re doing your job, I really do. But the phone reception was terrible and all I heard was car accident and the name of this hospital. So will you please just tell me what room my husband is in?!” you cried.

She opened her mouth, probably to tell you to get lost again when Scott came around the corner.

“Y/N!”

You breathed a sigh of relief. Giving the nurse one last parting glare, you followed Scott to where you assumed Chris was. Scott was talking a mile a minute but you didn’t hear any of it. Scott finally stopped in front of a door.

“Is he awake?” you asked quietly.

“He’s in and out. Y/N this is all my fault, I was driving and that truck came out of nowhere. The cops said he was drunk but I should’ve-”

You cut Scott off.

“Scott, I’m sure it wasn’t your fault. But right now I’d really like to see him.”

“Of course, I’ll give you some time with him.”

You quietly opened the door and gasped at what you saw. One of Chris’s arms was in a cast and he had an IV in the other arm. He has bruising and cuts all over his face. Tears instantly sprung into your eyes. You sniffled quietly as you sat down in the chair next to his bed and gently took his hand that wasn’t in the cast. You sat in silence before Chris snapped you out of your observation of him.

“Hey baby,” his voice was raspy for disuse.

“Hi,” you sniffled out.

“Hey, hey none of that. No crying. ’m fine, promise.”

“Chris you’re in a hospital! You’re so clearly not fine!”

“I’m Captain America. You can’t take me down so easily,” he joked.

“Except your shield is the size of a dinner plate,” you joked back.

You both sat quietly for a moment, the beeping of the machines the only sound in the stuffy hospital room.

“How are you feeling? How much pain are you in?” you asked.

“When I’m with you, nothing hurts anymore.”

“Chris, be serious,” you scolded.

“I am serious. As long as you’re with me, everything is okay. I am real sleepy though,” he sighed.

“It’s okay baby. Go the sleep. I’ll be here when you get up.”

“Mmm thanks for loving me, sweetheart.”

“Thanks for being loveable Christopher.”


End file.
